What Gym Leaders do in their Free Time
by Chespiner
Summary: This is a sort of side series to My 18 Plus Adventure's, in which you get to experience what the Gym Leaders when their not being visited by the main characters. I don't own and I didn't create the characters featured in these stories, Game Freak did. Play Pokemon you fucks! This 'series' will fall under the 'whatever I happen to write Fridays' So no real update schedule here.
1. Voila's Forest

I woke up, my white shirt drenched in sweat. It was a humid summer day and it didn't help either that my room had the aroma of sex. If my sister Alexa walked in now she would find me covered in sweat, with my shirt half off. I looked at my poke gear and found out that it was almost four in the afternoon, I had slept through most of the day. My still half asleep mind slowly put together the idea of having a cold shower to cool down. I slowly hopped off my bed and walked into the bathroom and into the shower. I didn't bother striping down before I turned on the water. For the entirety of the cold shower I leaned against the shower wall and let the cold water run down my half dressed body. Now fully alert I turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. I struggled to remove my wet shirt. Once I removed it I looked into the mirror and admired my chest. I loved my double D sized boobs. I played with them for a while. When I was about to stop playing with them, I felt a tingle in my crotch. I bend over the vanity top and started stroking my crotch with my index and middle fingers of my left hand. When I started to softly moan (which wasn't that soon after I started stroking) I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, you finished in there?" I heard my sister ask. "Yeeeeahhhh" I moaned. I came from the sound of my sister talking. "Give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them" she said.

With out and second of delay I removed my wet panties and bundled them with my wet shirt. I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and gave my clothes to Alexa. "Jeez, did you go for a swim or something?" She asked. "No, I showered in my clothes" I replied. "Okay…then" she said before walking off.

I walked back into my room and closed the door. I dropped my towel, since the bathroom masturbation had removed all of the coolness I had on my skin and replaced it with a sense of warmth. My room still was humid and of course had the aroma of sex. I walked over to my wardrobe and started looking for something to wear. Of course I really just felt like crawling back into bed and sleeping the rest of the day off. But today was of the few days a gym leader could get off. So deciding not to waste the rest of the day I continued looking for clothes to wear. The clothes I decided to wear I threw on my bed. I found a white shirt (One that was a little smaller in size than all my other white shirts, but I decided to wear it since all my other ones were dirty in some way or another), a pair of cameo green cargo pants. I stopped looking and stared at the clothes I had thrown onto my bed. I had everything except for underwear. The fact that I didn't have a bra didn't phase me, since I normally don't wear any. But the lack of panties and socks worried me. But than I remembered something. I had a box of lingerie under my bed that I only wore when I had a girlfriend over. I bend down beside my bed and pulled out the box, I opened it and quickly with out looking grabbed the first pair of panties and socks I could find. Then I threw the lingerie on to my bed and hastily shoved the box under my bed. I stood up and grabbed the pair of panties I had grabbed. They were almost completely black but they had a red ribbon and red frills around the crotch. I grabbed the socks I pulled out of my pandora's box of lingerie items and found out that they were black thigh high socks. I sat down so I could pull them up my legs. Once I had them on I stood back up and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and adjusted it. My boobs had obviously grown a little since I last wore this shirt, because the only area I had trouble with was my boobs. I grabbed my pants and put them on. Now that I was fully dressed the warmth of the room had started to make me sweat a little, but it so far wasn't a problem. I grabbed my black sneakers and shoved my feet into them. While walking out of my room I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with my camera and a few sex toys. (Where I was going, I was really going to enjoy myself.) Walking towards the front door I yelled out 'Hey, Alexa I'm just going out for a walk through the forest, I'll be back later'. 'Okay' She yelled out in response.

The walk to the forest wasn't to bad, but my bag straps kept lifting my shirt up a bit with each step, so once in a few steps I would have to readjust my shirt, to keep my boobs from falling out. I continued walking farther and farther into the forest until I reached an area that I could tell was full of bug pokemon. Because of this fact, not many trainers would venture to deep into this part of the forest. I climbed a tree and hung my bag by one of its straps here. I took out my camera and hopped off the tree and started walking. Every few seconds I would find a bug pokemon worth taking a picture of. I must of walked in-between a pokemon fight because I found a giant patch of mud on the hip of my pants. I stopped and pulled of my pants. I was in a secluded area of the forest, so I didn't care if I was walking around half naked. I walked back to the tree I had climbed earlier to place my dirty pants into my bag. Once I stored away my pants in my bag, I glanced over one of the vibrators I had in there. Feeling content with the photos I had taken I grabbed it and rested against the trunk of the tree. I turned the vibrator on and the low humming sound of it had attracted a Vivilion to it. I felt my crotch already starting to get wet from the sight of it. I waved the vibrator around a little and to my surprise the pokemon followed it with its glance. I rested the vibrator on my thigh and the pokemon rested on my other thigh. Wondering what the Vivilion would do next I made a gap between my panties and my skin and inserted the vibrator in. I let out a low moan as the vibrator touched my pussy. (I guess it was dying for some relief.) The pokemon inched a bit closer to my crotch. It was when I inserted the vibrator into my pussy that the Pokemon hopped in between my thighs and started nuzzling my crotch with its head. I'm assuming because of how close it was to my crotch it felt the heat of my pussy because the next thing I felt it do was start licking my pussy through my panties. I was already had started moaning heavily and to have a Vivilion between my bare thighs excited me. I moved my thighs closer inwards so I could feel the pokemon's skin. I was nearing my climax and the Vivilion showed no sign of stopping. I arched my back and let out an orgasmic cry.

When I came back into the moment, I saw the Vivilion had a coat of my cum over its skin. I extended my arm to try and grab hold of it. It allowed me to. I brought it to my chest and with my shirt I rubbed off the layer of cum on it. I let go of the pokemon and it flew over to my side and hugged my arm. I felt another presence on my other shoulder. I turned my head slowly and saw a Surskit on my shoulder. It started using it's bubble attack on me, but it's attack only landed on my shirt. It continued blowing a stream of bubbles until my shirt stuck to my chest and parts of it became see-through. The bubbles had cooled me down a bit. I glanced up to the forest's ceiling and saw that it was that the day was turning into night. Seeing this I grabbed my bag and started climbing down the tree. I ripped it open and placed my wet vibrator down at the bottom of it. I zipped my bag back up again before unzipping another pocket to shove my camera in. (I wasn't game enough to risk getting my cum on my camera). I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking. After a few steps I stopped, I noticed that my wet panties were becoming more and more agitating with each step I took. I quickly looked around to see if there were any bug types that may take advantage of me, but I didn't see any. Placing my bag down before gently grabbing the top of panties I bent down and brought my panties down with me. 'If anyone else was here behind me they would see me exposing myself practically in front of them' I thought.

Seeing my bare crotch, the Vivalion hurriedly flew down to me and dove it's head against my crotch. I asked if it wanted to come home with me, it's only reply was to nuzzle against my pussy. Taking that as a yes I adjusted it so it covered my crotch and still had the chance to pleasure me.

My walk home was almost the same as the walk to the forest except for when I came another two times from attracted Vivilion over my crotch. Luckily I when I exited the forest, I had the cover of night to walk home and the fact that I was the only one walking around at this time of night.

When I returned home I was luck enough to find that Alexa wasn't home, so I rushed to my bedroom, withdrew my camera from my bag and hopped on my bed to start round 3 with my new Vivilion.


	2. An Icy Meeting

The sight of my bed was enough to push me to hop onto it and crawl over to my favourite spot. My week had been full of extremely tough battles, most of which were long and drawn out because my opponents kept losing focus on the battle itself, and would spend minutes starting at my chest. Not to mention all of them were only there to battle me to get access to the Elite Four, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Champion and her new wife. And because I was at my Gym for pretty much most of the week, I wasn't able to catch any 'me' time, because of this anytime I would even so much as look at my own pussy it would twitch, begging for some quality it and it's friend 'fingers' time.

'Why did she have to stop at Cynthia? Why could she have just moved on to another region?' The salty thoughts still ran wild in my mind, as I unbuttoned my white shirt.

'Least it's the weekend now, I'll have two full days to myself' I thought, as I threw the lose shirt sides behind me.

'All the fun I'm going to have' I said to myself, my mind going crazy thinking of things I could do, as I lowered myself onto my back.

'It all starts now' I thought as I raised my ass of the bed sheets to allow myself an easier time at lowering my short brown skirt. I debated on wether or not to totally remove it or to left it on, but I decided that a mixture of the two would be best right now. I wrestled my right leg out of the skirt and bent it as I lowered myself back down.

I sighed when I looked down at my nearly naked body. 'It's been too long' I muttered myself as I started removing my blue hair bands out of my two pig tails.

I watched as my jet black hair fell over my face as I took out one of my blue hair clips.

'Huh, I wonder how my pussy will react to _this_ ' I thought as I looked at it, while slowly lowering my other hand towards my crotch. I rested my thumb on my belly button as I extended my index and middle finger over to my pussy. I dipped the tips in and played around with the folds until my finger tips had 'hooked' the edges of my southern lips. From there I spread my cunt open, enjoying the satisfying slick that came as I did so. I lowered my other hand down and positioned the triangular hair clip, so it rested on my open pussy. I grew sensitive as the cold metal touched my vaginal lips. I let out a soft moan, before placing my index and middle finger on to the hair clip, before experimenting with it, by pressing down on it and slightly moving it back and forth quickly. I continued to release soft moan after soft moan as I continued playing with the hair clip, but I soon desired something inside of me and I didn't want to risk losing a hair clip inside of me. So with my free hand, I plucked it out and placed it next to my phone, as I began inserting two fingers in my pink hole.

After a full week of not masturbating, even an action as simple as fingering, felt more intense and a little out of my current league. I was moaning loud and proud only after a few minutes, but as I started to feel my back arching and the build up of a much needed orgasmic cry, I heard a knock at door. I quickly decided to cover my mouth and hope that I could 'catch' my cry in my hand and answer the door after I had orgasmed, but a second louder knock forced me to stop what I was doing and make myself a little presentable, but only after I found out who was knocking on my door.

'I'm coming' I said, trying to control my moans.

I sat up and quickly brushed my hair with my hands, removing my remaining hair clip in the process. I pulled my legs closer and pulled up my white and blue striped thigh high socks which had slipped down my legs while I crawled onto my bed. I held onto my skirt as I stood up and walked over to the door, keeping it at a distance that was easy to hurriedly thrust my other leg through it. When I reached the door I leaned in and looked through the peep hole. A lady with platinum blonde hair, with her enormous breasts almost spilling out of her purple dress was at my door. I quickly straightened up and thrusted my leg through my skirt, before adjusting it on my waist. I didn't have time to quickly button up my shirt, so I grabbed both ends and held them together with one hand, hoping it was enough to cover most of my chest. As I held my shirt together I opened the door and prepared myself to greet the busty blue eyed lady outside my door.

'Hello, what can I do you for?' I smiled, as I stepped around the door.

'Yes, I'm looking for a local Gym Leader by the name of Candice. Have you seen her around?' She asked. 'And before you ask, yes I did check her gym to no avail.' She added.

'That would be me' I answered, beginning to extended my free hand, before realising it was the hand that I was using for masturbation, so I quickly freaked out and extended the hand that was holding my shirt together.

'So glad I could finally meet you.' She said shaking my extended hand. 'My name's… oh my. Dear, your friends have appeared to come and greet me as well.' She said, dropping her eye contact to look at my breasts, which had pushed my unbuttoned shirt open during the shake. I dropped her hand and covered up my breasts with my arm.

'No need to worry dear. We're both females.' She replied.

'Yeah, no shit' I thought to myself as I glared at her.

'Here, I'll make this whole ordeal much less awkward.' She said as she began to dig her fingers into the bust of her dress and lowered it, allowing for her breasts to completely fall out. She smiled as she watched them almost bounce out.

'Come inside, please' The words suddenly came out of my mouth.

I expected her to reject, but she just nodded and followed my lead, shutting the door on her way in.

Without even thinking, I brought her over to my bed. I even asked her to use it to sit down.

'As I was saying, my name is Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four.' Glacia said, but the words escaped my ears as I was too busy staring at her breasts. Glacia noticed what I was doing within a few seconds.

'You're not jealous are you?' She asked as dropped her smile. 'Because I can put them away if you want' She added, breaking her joyful tone and leading into a serious one.

'No. I'm just wondering if their real' I replied. Glacia's smiled returned.

'Yup, one hundred percent all me' She replied.

I was suddenly filled with an urge to touch them. 'Can I touch them?' I suddenly spat out, blushing when I realised what I had said.

'Go ahead. But only if I can do the same to your's' She said as she gestured for me to sit on her thigh.

I nodded in agreement, before following through by positioning myself over her thigh, which was hard to do since I had to lean back slightly to make room for her breasts, before lowering myself and raising my hands over the giant bust in-front of me. I didn't know where to start, so I quickly took a deep breath and quickly lowered my hands until they made contact with the pale skin. Once I was touching Glacia's breasts I decided to run my palms around her breasts only stopping when I reached the underside.

'Man, these are heavy. How does she put up with this?' I thought.

'So what do you think? They're awesome right?' Glacia asked, seemingly enjoying the feeling.

'Yeah, so big, they must be a problem weight wise' I replied, while running my hands over the front of the breasts.

'No I'm not bothered by the weight. Just the… sensitivity… of them is the main problem.' She moaned as I brushed my hands past her areola.

'Oh, sorry' I said dropping my hands, realising what I had done.

Glacia just smiled. 'No harm in getting a little aroused.' She replied. 'Now let me feel how your's are doing' She added while she raised her hands and applied them to my breasts. I shivered in excitement as she did so.

As Glacia's hands began to grope me, I realised that was still close to orgasm.

'Huh, surprisingly firm given their size.' Glacia commented as she continued feeling me up. 'Although you do seem a tad sensitive to this' She added as she saw me release a few louder moans.

'Would you like me to stop?' Glacia replied.

As I was about to reply, I felt myself let go. My eyes rolled back, I fell forward into Glacia's breasts as I had the best orgasm I've had in awhile.

I guess I blacked out for a few seconds, because one moment I remember falling into a pair of giant breasts and the next I was laying down beside Glacia.

'Oh dear, I didn't realise I was so good at feeling breasts' I heard a familiar voice say.

'No, it's my fault.' I replied.

'And why would you say that?' Glacia asked.

'To be honest, I haven't been 'tending' to myself lately, and before you came I was working on fixing that. I was only a few seconds away from climaxing when you knocked on the door.' I explained.

'Well I wondered why you aren't wearing any panties.' Glacia replied, before crawling over to me.

'Would you like me to help you out?' She whispered into my ear.

I shot my eyes in her direction and smiled. The thought of doing it with otherwise a complete stranger was turning me on. Something I hadn't thought about for a few weeks.

'I'm all your's' I answered.

'Let's get started' Glacia replied in a hint of seductive tone in her voice, I hadn't noticed until now. Following this the half naked lady propped me up, and removed my shirt. 'First I'll remove this' She said as she did so.

She then placed me back down, before quickly repositioning herself, parallel to me. From there she lowered her face over me and engaged me in a kiss. The kiss seemed to freshen the air from the awkwardness from earlier. As Glacia's tongue worked on exploring my mouth, I felt a cold finger begin to trace it's way down my midriff, before diving under my skirt.

I shuddered the moment the finger made contact with my wet pussy. Glacia noticed this, and gave my clitoris a brief message to warm me up before slowly inserting the finger. My lover continued the kiss until her finger inserted deep enough side me, where she then broke the embrace and began staring deeply into my eyes.

'Sorry, I just had to look at you to see how you react to another person's finger in such a sweet area.' Glacia said, as she began to thrust her finger.

'Ah, that's alright with.. me' I replied through beginning moans.

Glacia picked up the pace afterwards. 'You're taking it pretty well' She commented. 'And the way your face is slowly growing red.'

Not knowing what to say, I replied with an open smile, which was quickly replaced with a seemingly perverted open mouth.

As Glacia continued to finger me, skilfully bringing me to another orgasm, I held the 'smile', arched my back up, all the while moaning louder and more passionately, before finally coming to a satisfying orgasm.

'Huh, I wonder why that moan of yours sounds familiar?' Glacia joked, as she withdrew her finger.

'I wonder why' I replied back, beginning to feel like drifting off to sleep.

'Well, I see you've had quite the day, so I'll let you recover and I'll work on satisfying myself' She said walking away.

'Thanks for that' I replied weakly.

'No problem' Came Glacia with a smile. 'But, once I return it's my turn. Chances are I'll still be horny from this later on' She added as she glanced at her femicum cover hand.

'Don't worry, I'll return the favour' I replied.

'See you' She said waving the same hand she was staring at.

I smiled, as I drifted off to sleep.

'Who knew what the weekend would bring me' I thought.


	3. Fly Girls in Alola (Part 1maybe)

I slowly made my way down the sun lit corridor of the local motel I was staying at during my short vacation at the region of Alola. The slight breeze made my long violet hair and the miniature wings of my pale blue suit flutter. I enjoyed a breath of the clean air as I continued down the corridor slowly approaching my room's door. Seeing as there was a Mantine Surfing competition raging on at the moment, the hallway was completely baron, which was fortunate for me, as I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me blush a deep shade of pink. The reason I was blushing so hard? Well, me in my absolute rush to try and look for the native flying type Pokemon Alola hid, I had completely forgotten to wear any form of underwear. And now, in the mid-afternoon, my body was finally catching up to my daring 'feet'. To make matters worse, much worse if you ask me, my suit is made up of a really thin material, which is perfect for flying, but not so much trying to conceal hardening nipples. Growing increasingly more horny, I had to keep myself from servicing myself before I was in the relative comfort of my motel room. I did this by clutching my legs together and holding an arm in-between my breasts. Granted this did make me move a bit slower, I was less inclined to stripe myself right here and now, to rub one out. However, as I was a few metres away from my room, I spotted a female wearing what seemed like an extremely tight golf uniform. Golfing, in Alola seemed to be their sport of choice, and I, in my lustful state of mind could see why. The uniform seemed to pronounce her curves extremely well, and her bust was perfectly framed by her medium light blue hair. The woman in the blue toned uniform noticed me and stopped before me to spark up a conversion.

'Hey, why aren't you watching the Mantine surfing?' She asked, seemingly surprised.

'Oh, I uh… just forgot something, and I'm quickly going to go get it now.' I replied, trying my hardest to try and hide my soft moans.

'Oh, yeah that makes sense. You don't look like you're from around here, how long you staying?' She asked.

'Yeah, I normally don't get a lot of time off, but I'm staying for this week only.' I replied, trying really hard to get out of this conversion.

'Hey, maybe you should come join me, on the course. There's a lot of great Pokemon. Oh, and excuse me for not introducing myself. I'm Kahili, I'm a pro golfer around this parts.' Kahili said, introducing herself, extending a hand.

'Yeah, maybe I will. I didn't see a lot of flying types today. Maybe I'll see more around the gold course. And, I'm Winona.' I replied, taking Kahili's extend hand and shaking it.

'Nice to meet you Winona…' She suddenly cut herself off. It was as if she could tell I was looking at her body this entire time. 'How about I invite myself in?' She said, shooting me a suggestive look, before stepping closer to me and seductively walking a pair of fingers up the zipper line of my suit, until it came across the zipper. She then quickly pulled it all the way down, before smiling once she saw my bare skin.

'I see what you forgot.' The older woman whispered in my ear.

I had to quickly hold my arm in place to prevent my suit from slipping and revealing my breasts.

Meanwhile, Kahili was having the time of her life, tracing every minute detail of my stomach. Her ungloved hand, made me shiver as she moved to the more sensitive areas of my lower stomach, and before long my inner thighs. She continued to riel me up by advancing extremely close to my crotch, but never actually touching it. As she did this, I could feel her play with my white thigh highs with her other hand. Inserting her finger into it and stretching it before removing her hand, allowing it to slap my thigh.

'May-y-y-be we should continue t-t-this in my room?' I moaned, close to orgasm already.

'Yeah, you're right. This doesn't really contend with golfing in the buff. So lead the way.' She replied extracting her hands from my body, allowing me to get into the doorway.

The second I shut and locked the door, Kahili removed my helmet and forcibly removed my faded blue suit, leaving me in nothing but my white gloves and thigh highs. She smiled took my hand and led me to the bedroom, positioning me in front of the bed. From there, she pinned my arms to the side of my body to prevent me from covering myself. She leaned in and brought her face closer, the feeling of her cool breathe slowly making it's presence known on my skin. Her lips lined up with mine and she moved hers closer until they met. She begin with just her lips, but before long she started to part mine to introduce her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue swirled inside my mouth, dominating mine, pinning it down. I let out a soft muffled moan. Kahili let the kiss go on for a few more minutes, each second filling me up with us with a fluttery sense of lust. Soon Kahili broke the kiss and let a string of our saliva hang between us, before breaking and dropping onto my bare skin.

'Heh, you've gotten me so wet. I think I need to removed my soiled panties.' She said, her earlier composer somewhat gone. She dropped her grip on my arms and kneeled down slightly placing her hands up her skirt, before slowing and seductively lowering them back down, dragging her orange panties with them. She wasn't lying when she said she was wet, the entire crotch of the bright orange panties were drenched, and a small trail of femicum was making their way down her thighs. She carelessly threw them onto the bed and returned her attention to me. She traced a finger down my stomach, until she reached my crotch. Since she avoided giving attention to my crotch before, it was extremely sensitive to her touch and I could feel an orgasm approaching, just a slight touch of her ungloved hand. She begin to kneel and ushered me closer to the bed, my bare thigh touching the soft mattress. She removed her finger from my sensitive skin and quickly replaced it with her soft and delicate tongue.

Thoughts quickly flooded my mind rejecting the tongue's advances, but as soon as the first stroke of Kahili's tongue was done, those thoughts were quickly replaced. I wanted her to continue this, I wanted her to be more forceful. I wanted her in me. I wanted Kahili. I lowered a hand down onto my lovers head and found myself twirling her hair in my fingers. As her tongue continued to pleasure me, I found it harder to stand on my own, so I dropped down onto the bed. My free hand finding something to rest upon stayed there for a few seconds, until I felt that Kahili's tongue wasn't enough anymore to bring me to climax. So it rose to my breast and began groping it, but before long Kahili noticed and stopped licking to bring my hand back down to the bed.

'Thats for later, darling'. She said, my pre cum a new feature on her chin.

I was on the edge, and as such I could barely speak, so I replied by nodding in acceptance. Kahili moved her hands onto mine and returned them to onto her head before saying 'Force me in deeper. Make me your bitch.'

I did what my lover told me to and she almost gagged from the force of my pulling her head in close to my bare crotch. But before long, her tongue was deep inside me. Deeper than it had been before. And I could feel its strokes more passionate and stronger then before. I tried counting the strokes until Kahili brought me to orgasm, but I quickly lost count, as my mind was growing blank. My voice soon came back, in the form of very loud and passionate moans. I couldn't help but moan phases like 'Right there.' and 'Kahili I'm so very close.'

My moans seemed to power Kahili up and soon enough her tongue brought me to orgasm. My back arched towards my lover and I eventually fell onto the bed, extremely satisfied.

Kahili moved onto the bed and crawled above me. She then came lower and began licking around my breasts. A mixture of my love juices and her saliva trailing behind. After several tongue laps around my nipples, I could hear her swallow the mixture in her mouth and she moved her face up to mine and began a kiss. Even though she had just swallowed the cum-saliva mixture, some of it remained and it mixed into my own saliva as the tongue swirled around mine. It tasted weird at first, but soon I grew to love the sweet taste of taste was pure bliss and add that to addiction I had to Kahili's tongue, it was like I was in heaven. I could feel strength returning to my arms and I lifted them so I could wrap them around her back. But soon after, she broke the kiss and sat on my stomach.

'Do I need to give you some time to rest?' She asked.

'Nah, I think I should be good now.' I replied, as I snuck my hands up my lovers skirt.

Kahili replied by releasing a slight moan as she shivered.

I continued the gesture by beginning to grope her plumb but yet firm arse cheeks. Kahili replied by releasing another, slightly louder moan. She also had to steady herself by placing a hand just under my breasts. I continued feeling up her arse until she stopped me to say. 'I can't wait anymore. I need you to lick me.'

She then hoped off me and moved over the bedhead and kneeled in-front of it, holding on the white bedhead. She tilted her head to face me and raised her skirt up until it was able to rest on her waist, without slipping back down. She held a nervous expression, like her facade she had earlier was completely broken, but the older woman still had some confidence her seductive glare. I scouted myself up until I was in-between her legs. Seeing that I was below her, Kahili lowered herself until she was in a sitting position a few inches away from my face. My mouth was millimetres away from her snatch and her clitoris was basically rubbing against my nose. I could feel my lover's wet crotch on my face and I could sense her love juices running down my chin already. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and I gave the areas around her lower lips a few soft strokes, as a sort of warm-up for Kahili. She responded by filling the room with moans. I continued with the tongue strokes, drawing closer to her snatch and more passionate with each one, and getting rewarded with a satisfying moan from my lover. By the time I was licking Kahili's pussy, she was seductively chanting my name.

'Win-ooooan-a….W-w-w-inonnnnnnnn-ah!' She moaned over and over again, each time getting louder and louder.

I secretly hoped that the people in the neighbouring rooms could hear our love making. I decided to insert my tongue as far as it could into my lovers snatch, and that was the final blow. Kahili had finally reached her climax. The room was filled with her climax, and my mouth was getting filled up with the salty love juices faster then I could swallow. I choked a little and that's when Kahili found the strength to get off me.

I sat up and rubbed some of the excess femi-cum off my chin. Kahili looked at me and removed her visor before removing the rest of her clothes. She leaned over to one side of the bed and found her wet panties. She picked them up and held them over my face, before pulling them over my face, so it covered my face like a mask. I inhaled the salty smells of her snatch, before almost passing out from another orgasm. That was until we heard someone else climax and saw a figure slump over in the doorway.

It was Skyla.

*** Skyla's Point of View***

I was walking back to my apartment room from the cheerleading section of the Mantine Surfing Competition. I personally didn't understand why they only had a small segment of the entire thing be cheered on by us, but it was nice of the Alolan government to invite me over as a special cheerleader. I was sharing an apartment with a Hoenn Gym Leader, who surprisingly specialised in the same time as me, flying. Her name was Winona, and to be honest, if I didn't have a girlfriend in Elesa, I would have loved for her to be mine. Winona had such a great frame and her Hoenn accent was just to die for. I unlocked the door to the apartment and was shocked to find Winona's fly suit laying on the floor along with two pairs of shoes that seemed like they had just been quickly kicked off. More importantly, loud moans were coming from Winona's room. I felt my snatch twitch in anticipation and slowly walked towards the open door, kicking my white flat-tops off, in the direction of the door.

As I expected, the moans grew louder as I draw closer to the doorway. My hand seemed to find it's way down to the top of my skirt. I had to stop it from entering, as I wanted to try not to fap to the sounds of moans. After all anything could be happening on the other side, so I shouldn't let my dirty mind get the best of me. I snuck an eye around the door frame and was shocked at what I saw. An older woman sitting on top of a basically naked Winona. My hand shot into my panties, and I couldn't stop it. I flipped myself so I was facing away from the wall. As one hand stroked my pussy with two fingers, the other lowered my blue skirt to my knees, as I thought they didn't stay around for long. I considered lowering my faded pink panties too, but I kinda liked how the cotton fought against my hand. So I left it as my free hand alternated between supporting myself on the wall and groping my breasts through the heart shaped hole in my top. That hole was the sole reason I couldn't wear a bra today, but honestly I didn't mind it. I liked having my boobs flap up and down, especially if they follow the directions of my skirt. As the moans in the other room grew closer, I got closer to climax. I could feel that I was only a few strokes away, so I flipped back into the doorway and with the finishing stroke moaned

'Wi-i-i-nooooooooooo-aaah!' As I slumped onto the floor.


End file.
